Oh! Sweet fluffs!
by JustYouAndI
Summary: This is a place for everything sweet and fluffy in the Orokabu realm! So, anytime I get inspired to fluff-it-up this is where they will be! This is also a fifty fluff challenge where I plan to also use prompts whenever I get the chance to write a little (or long) fluff about these guys! Tell me what you think and enjoy! Haha, T 'til the smut comes on out.
1. FUFFEH' FULFF' FLUFF!

"Get off!" Kabuto laughed into Orochimaru's ink black hair.

"Come on, Orochimaru stop!" Orochimaru was nibbling and kissing at Kabuto's lips on the uselessly large bed Orochimaru had ordered be put in his chambers.

"What was that?" Orochimaru hummed into Kabuto neck. "You want me to stop?" Orochimaru slid his hands underneath Kabuto's shirt, grinning into his lover's collarbone.

"AH!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Cold hands! Stop— cold! AH!"

Orochimaru turned Kabuto and himself around so that he was sitting up with his back against the wooded bed board and Kabuto sitting on his lap facing him.

Kabuto nudged his face against Orochimaru's chest, "I love you."

Orochimaru signed, leaning forward to kiss Kabuto's forehead, "I love you too."


	2. Sleep

"No," Kabuto said with a sigh to one of the lower medics in the lab. "No, you can't just half-ass it like that." The others would have to excuse the language because Kabuto had just about had it with the mistakes his subordinates were making. Orochimaru had put him in charge (of course) of training new medic sound-nin. Kabuto couldn't say he was particularly pleased with it, but the man had said that he had business to attend to in one of the smaller lairs and, being the loyal servant he was, he obeyed.

"Look," Kabuto said to the younger medic girl, "I'll be back in about a half of a day to check on everyone. You better have that surgery done. And _don't _rush it." He left the laboratory in relief, closing the door and leaning against the wall next to it.

"I really shouldn't be here right now."

"Hmph."

Kabuto turned his head, a little surprised like, towards a certain Uchiha.

"You think _you_ really shouldn't be here right now?"

Kabuto laughed, "Now, Sasuke-kun, I would've thought you to be training. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, you look stressed," Sasuke said. "What? Has the bastard got you working 24/7 now?"

"Sasuke, manners!" Kabuto said mockingly. "Seriously, one day he might just pop up right behind you." Kabuto laughed, he was so tired. That wasn't even the comeback he wanted to say, nor did it achive the results he wanted. "You know, he can do that." Kabuto staggered against the wall, still laughing, "You know what, he is a bastard." Kabuto put his hand over his mouth, "Don't tell him I said that." Kabuto fell to the floor in exhaustion and laughter.

Sasuke actually smiled at that, "Wow, maybe he _does_ have you working 24/7."

"Ugghh," Kabuto groaned. "It feels longer." He got up off the floor. "And you know what? I don't even want to bicker with you today." Kabuto laughed again, "I swear to god, if Orochimaru ever, ever does this to me again I might just leave the Sound and go to Konoha."

Kabuto started to leave walking right past Sasuke, actually using him as support to keep from falling over.

"Wait? That's it? Aren't you going to at least _try_ for something smart to say?"

Kabuto stopped walking and turned around on his heel, "Sasuke, can you just_ look at this_ for a second?" He said motioning to his face and body with his hands. "I'm done today, I'm so done. I'm so done I don't even care! I'm so done; I could scream from the halls of this place anything I wanted right now! That's how done I am!"

He turned back around to leave but Sasuke kept talking, "Well tell me where the prick is at least. I need to tra-"

"A-BU-BU-BU-BU- stop fucking talking," Kabuto said with his hands raised. "I'm done."

"But-

"A-BU!"

"Kabuto-"

"A-BU,"

"Kabuto stop this is-"

"A-BU stop where you are. Right now,"

"No, Hey!-"

"I said stop!"

Sasuke froze with his hand up and mouth open and Kabuto, once again, started to walk away to find the closest unoccupied room that he could sleep in.

"Hey, stop, tell me-"

"Sasuke," Kabuto said. Sasuke took a step back and widened his eyes.

*Why would he do that?* Kabuto thought, *had I really said his name so harshly?*

He continued, "Sasuke, I will. Do. Anything. If you just stop talking and let me walk away and go fucking sleep."

"Fine," Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, you wanna play fucking games?" Kabuto said. "What do you want? Just tell me."

"Say 'I love Orochimaru.' But really, really, _really_, loud."

"Will you shut-up?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Kabuto took a deep breath. "I LOVE OROCHIMARU-SAMA! LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM SOOOOOOO MUCH! BEST THING THAT EVER FUCKING HAPPEN TO MY LIFE! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I WANT TO FUCKING MARRY HIM!"

"Why Kabuto, I didn't know you held such strong feelings for me."

Kabuto froze in place upon hearing the snake like hiss that could have only come from one man. Sasuke was laughing, hands on his stomach, almost to the point of crying and when Kabuto looked around, it looked like Orochimaru was doing the same.

"Kabuto, don't you think- it's all- a little- sudden?" Orochimaru said in-between loud laughter.

"What are you talking about- haven't you- haven't you known- each other- for ten years?" Sasuke said and they both started laughing even harder.

Kabuto groaned, now he would never get any sleep.


End file.
